Chapter 1/Head into Romulan space
(Space, Romulan Neutral Zone) Captain's log stardate 58899.4, the Enterprise has been diverted from her normal patrol route to head up a mission to head into Romulan space to convince the Senator to give up war coming with us is not only Captain Kira and his grandfather Admiral Halliwell but Admiral Sela who we thought was captured by the Borg in 2376 during the Omega incident guess we were wrong. (Deck 5, transporter room 2) Well its about time I've been allowed to be aboard a Sovereign class vessel I remember the first time I was aboard the Enterprise-D, I wanted to take it over Sela says as she looks around the transporter room. I'm guessing this was your idea Typhuss? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Not this time, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. It was mine sweetie I know you and Sela don't like each other but we picked her up in an escape pod she was about to be killed by Sol'cak but she managed to get away and the pod drifted into Federation space and we picked her up she's been wanting to regain her status ever since but she knows patrol routes and can help you avoid battles Ezri says as she looks at John. Or lead us into them John says as he looks at his wife. The Empire has been wanting to capture the Enterprise for a long time now that she's a Sovereign class vessel that could give them more of a reason to capture the ship John says as he looks at Admiral Riker. Which is the reason why the Romulans should never get their hands on the Enterprise Admiral Riker says as he joins Captain Dax on the transporter pad. Are we clear Captain? Admiral Riker says as he looks at Captain Martin. Crystal sir we're expendable Captain Martin says as he looks at the Admiral. He nods as he and Ezri beams away. (Space) The Enterprise departs from Starbase 39-Sierra and jumps to warp speed. (Main bridge) Typhuss walks over to John as he's sitting in the Captain's chair with a isolinear chip. What's this Typhuss John says as he looks at the chip and then at Typhuss. Everything we got on Romulan patrol routes from Admiral Sela says Typhuss as he looks at John. Lieutenant Sito get this down to astrometrics Captain Martin says as he looks at Sito. Aye, sir Sito says as she takes the chip and heads to astrometrics as a Ensign takes the ops station. Typhuss did you know that Ezri picked Sela up along the border? John says as he looks at Typhuss. No, not until Admiral Riker told me when the Aventine was on its way back to the starbase says Typhuss as he looks at John. She's been like that I think its the Emony part of the Dax symbiont John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. What are you smiling about? John asked Typhuss as he looks at him. Nothing says Typhuss as he looks at John. (New Romulus, command center) Sol'cak and his aid walks into the command center. Sir all ships are ready for combat just awaiting your orders a Centurion says as he reports to Sub Commander Sol'cak. Good now all we need to do is get rid of the Senate again Sol'cak says as he drinks some Romulan ale. Then a human woman appears in a robe and embraces him from behind. Just don't fail me like Dorgo did Sol'cak and you can have Earth Miranda says as she kisses him on the cheek. Hmm, the thought of taking of the heart of the Federation seems nice my dear Sol'cak says as he looks at Miranda. (Romulan space) The Enterprise is at high warp. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss is conducting battle drills with Commander Kadan. Typhuss looks at a padd. I think the crew is ready for this mission, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. Their still an hour behind Beta shift Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Kira. Before Typhuss could respond the sensors beeped. Ma'am sensors are picking up a single ship its been tracking us every four point seconds Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the ops console. Captain Martin walks onto the bridge. Report Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at Kadan. Sensors have picked up a small object following us sir its been hiding under cloak but it keeps appearing and disappearing every five seconds Commander Kadan says as she gets up from the Captain's chair and moves to the XO chair. Captain that's a Romulan patrol ship all power is diverted to the cloaking device if he gets within range of a listing post we're dead Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at Captain Martin. I'm not sure if I want to sir that seems unfit Captain Martin says as he looks at the Admiral. Admiral Halliwell gets up and pushes McCabe from his console. FIRING QUANTUMS FULL SPREAD Admiral Halliwell shouts. (Romulan space) The forward launcher of the Enterprise unleashes a spread of quantum torpedoes that destroys the scout. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew is shocked by what just happened. Typhuss looks at his grandfather. What the hell was that about, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at his grandfather. We would of been detected and this mission would of failed Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Captain Kira. Well Admiral I know you'll probably court martial me for this Commander McCabe escort the Admiral to his quarters he's to be confined there until he calms down Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe. Aye, sir Admiral if you'll follow me Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. Admiral Halliwell leaves the bridge with Commander McCabe, as Typhuss looks at John to express his apologies. John, I'm sorry about that says Typhuss as he looks at John. It's all right Typhuss I've read the reports on his capture by the Romulans how they grilled him for hours on end its probably this mission is bring up those feelings of revenge for the lost of the Iowa John said as he looks at Typhuss. (Observation lounge) All right Lieutenant show us the charts Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Sito. The charts appear on the screen. Sir the star charts that Sela provided us their not finished but I've overlapped our charts with her's and I've been able to plot safe routes to the homeworld Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin, Captain Kira, and Admiral Sela. Bridge to Captain Commander McCabe says over the comm. Go ahead Matt what's up John says as he tapped his combadge. Sir sensors are picking up a flight of Romulan ships heading our way Commander McCabe says on the comm system. We're on our way sound red alert Captain Martin says as he gets up from the chair and heads to the bridge being followed by most of his senior staff and Sela and Typhuss. (Romulan space) A group of Romulan vessels head in the direction of the Enterprise. (Main bridge, red alert) Class and type Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he steps onto the bridge. Five Valdore class warbirds and their weapons are charged Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he heads back to the tactical station. The Enterprise isn't a match for five warbirds Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the viewer and then at her console. (Space) Then the Intrepid drops out of slipstream behind the Romulan warbirds. (Main bridge, red alert) What the hell is the Intrepid doing here? Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. They are here as our backup, It was my order says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss get them out of here John says as he looks at Typhuss. No, you are facing five Valdore class warbirds and you need all the help you can get says Typhuss as he looks at John. I was hoping to get through Romulan space undetected not having to face down five warbirds but your grandfather ruined that for us Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Sir the Intrepid is drawing them away from us Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Intrepid when we clear the area get out of here Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Acknowledged Enterprise good luck and Captain Kira sir be careful Commander Madden says on the comm system. I hope they know what their doing Commander Kadan says as she looks at the Romulan patrol chasing the Intrepid away from the Enterprise. Commander, don't worry about the Intrepid my crew is one of the best in the fleet and Commander Madden is a good first officer, they will be fine says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan.